School
by FANG-IGGY
Summary: The flock have settled down at Dr.Martinez's for a while,but what will happen to the serene peaceful life when Max drops a huge bomb on them?R&R.Some FAX & EGGY!RATED T to be safe cos of a bit TOO much EGGY ;
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER;I do not own Maximum Ride or ANY of the characters thank J-Patz for that :) But I do own the plot!**

**Ella P.O.V**

"I never understood the whole obsession with squirrels you know?SO WHAT!You like no one cares,it's like everyone is talking about squirrels and their obsession with nuts but no-one is trying to see what happens when you take nuts away from the squirrels than THAT would show ,I'm hungry...Iggy what are you making for dinner?...I don't care if you don't want to intrude in Dr Martinez's kitchen!She left us for a month and she TOLD us to make ourselves at home so make yourself at home in the KITCHEN!Good boy." Nudge finally paused to take a had started off with Nudge sitting in the armchair with Angel on her lap,Max and Fang _very _close on one of the couches,Gazzy lying on the ground with were lying on their stomachs playing with cars and I was sitting in the armchair behind them,watching, after about twenty minutes of listening to Nudge,Max and Fang went upstairs to "talk".Angel went up to the room that she shared with Gazzy to play with the new dolls that Mom had given Iggy,Gazzy and I remained the entire time Nudge hadn't taken her eyes off of Iggy and there was a goofy smile on her face...Wait was there something going on there?I shook my head trying to dislodge the thought from my mind.I hope not!

When Nudge asked Iggy about dinner he shrugged and went into the kitchen to see what was in to seemed upset that Iggy had left him and he gathered up his cars and went up to join his sister in the continued to talk very animatedly to me until I stood,she stared at me and finally stopped talking.

"Iggy doesn't know where _**half **_the stuff is in the kitchen." I paused,taking in her expression.I didn't recognize the emotion. "I'm going in to help him." with that I walked into the kitchen where Iggy sat on one of the counters eating a bag must have heard me come in because he held the packet out in my direction.I shook my head but he kept the packet out.

"I shook my head Iggy."

"Oh sorry...I didn't see." he said frowning putting the crisps back in his lap. man!I just made him look all was quiet for a moment, until I heard Nudge stamping her feet on the steps delibrately being loud just in case Max and Fang were "talking" in the room that Max shared with Nudge.I waited till I heard Nudge shriek

"GROSS!I KNOW YOU COULD HEAR ME COMING!I ONLY HAD A BIT OF INNOCENCE LEFT AND YOU GUYS TOOK IT FROM ME!GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS!Hey max,max?Max please don't!AAAAAAIIIIEEEEEE!"

Iggy chuckled,closer to me then he was was so close,I could feel the warmth coming from his body.I almost screamed but then I might worry or scare him.I forgot all about Nudge and her "innocence" when I looked up at him,right into his unseeing poor poor angel.I tried to restrain myself but couldn't and I threw my arms around his must'nt have been expecting that because he stumbled backwards but gained his balance again after a few seconds,wrapping his arms around me for what seemed like hours -probably only a few minutes-But then he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back.

"What was that for?" he smiled

"I-UM-I..."I stuttered losing my train of thought as soon as I looked into his eyes.I struggled for something to distract him..ANTHING! "Have you thought of anything for dinner?There's really nice pasta in this cupboard." I ducked under his arms and went over to the cupboards,opening an closing them "Oh there's pretzels here,and theres -ahH!" I gasped,turning to find Iggy's face inches away from breath hitched in my throat.

" Now where were you before food distracted you?" his breath was hot on my cold face. I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him but thought about 't there something going on between them?He must have felt my breath or heard me move because he sighed ,breathing on my put one of his arms behind me putting it on the cupboard,with the other he reached for my hand.I couldn't help it...I grabbed his hand that he wanted _me_ to hold.I was so happy that he wanted me to hold his hand and no one else!He leaned his head down and breathed "Kiss me"

I hesitated.

"Please,I would make the first move but I can't see your face and knowing my luck I'll miss your lips." he pleaded.

Even when he was leaning down to meet my face he was still a few inches taller than me.I went on my tiptoes again but this time I let my lips brush kissed for a while but ended up pulling away when we heard someone coming down the stairs.I thought I saw Iggy blush when he pulled his hand away from where he had left it -on my waist under my tank top- but Iggy didn't blush,but Iggy was too macho.I must've imagined came into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge pulling out two Pepsi's.

"What did you do to blabbermouth?" Iggy chuckled.

I tried not to make it obvious but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Iggy's angelic looked between us doing one of those questioning looks that she had picked up from Fang.

"Pushed her into the wardrobe in the hall upstairs and locked her in it." Max said casually,grabbing the bag of pretzels and waving to us "I need to talk to you Ella." I walked foward towing Iggy along (seeing as I was _still _holding his hand).Max glared at Iggy. "Alone!About girl stuff!" she walked out into the hall and I followed her pecking Iggy on the cheek before I left to follow the time I had finally caught up to Max -I was had speed walked over to the tree that was like five minutes away from the house- Max turned to look at me.

"About Iggy I don't like it...At all and-" she started.

WHAT IS SHE GOING TO SAY?WILL MAX COME BETWEEN ELLA AND IGGY!WILL EGGY SURVIVE OR WILL MAX RUIN IT?

YOU HAVE TO READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE INFORMATION!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2!**_

_**A.N. SO sorry that I haven't updated...It's just no one was reviewing and I kinda got depressed **__**:/ **_

_**BUT!I will keep writing...and maybe someone will like reading it...hopefully!**_

**DISCLAIMER;****I do not own MAXIMUM RIDE or any of its characters (yet) but I do own the plot,so enjoy my story!**

_*previously*_

_"What did you do to blabbermouth?" Iggy chuckled.I tried not to make it obvious but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Iggy's angelic looked between us doing one of those questioning looks that she had picked up from Fang. _

_"Pushed her into the wardrobe in the hall upstairs and locked her in it." Max said casually grabbing the bag of pretzels and waving to us "I'm need to talk to you Ella." I walked foward towing Iggy along (seeing as I was still holding his hand).Max glared at Iggy. "Alone!About girl stuff!" she walked out into the hall and I pecked Iggy on the cheek and followed I had finally caught up to Max,I was had speed walked over to the tree that was like five minutes away from the turned to look at me._

_"About Iggy..." she started._

**ELLA POV**

"What about him?" I questioned leaning against the tree.

"It's not right...I don't like it..." she glared at me.

"What's not right about it?"

"He's a freakin 17 year old and you are only 15!"

"SO!" I shrieked.

"Nothing." she snapped turning her back on me and starting to walk into the house "I'll just sort it out with Iggy." she started sprinting,she stopped at the porch and waited for me to catch my breath,then we walked into the kitchen together to find Fang caught in a headlock by Iggy,they didn't notice us when we walked in so I decided to leave them be and I went up into my room to listen to some music.I must have fallen asleep because I shot up awake when _Fallen Angels _by _Black Veil Brides _started to play. I pulled the headphones out of my ears, I heard the theme tune to Twilight come on,I looked at my clock,it read _9 pm_.OH YEAH!It was movie night...How could I forget?I jumped out of bed and over to the door.

I opened my door,walked downstairs and headed into the kitchen.I passed the sitting room however and I stopped and looked in and counted heads.

_Fang,Angel,Gazzy,Nudge,Total and Akila..._No Max or Iggy... hmmm I wonder.I started for the kitchen again only stopping when I heard Max..Giving out?To Iggy?

"Iggy,you know just as well as I do that we can't stay here!And if you leave,you might not come back Ig you know that and that would break her heart!"

"Yeah why can't we stay Max?Why?" Iggy retorted

"IGGY!Quit trying to turn this on me!You know just as freakin' much as the flock do...It's for Mom and Ella's safety." Max's voice lowered to just above a whisper "And I don't want them to get hurt because of me or the definately not by _you_!"

"When are we leaving and I can break it to her." Iggy sighed.

"A week,two weeks TOPS!" Max muttered.I didn't wait to hear Iggys response,instead,I put the earphones back in my ears pressed play and walked into the kitchen pretending that I hadn't heard any of their private conversation.I was looking through the fridge bobbing my head to _Knives and Pens _by _Black Veil Brides _when I felt arms wrap around my waist,I closed the fridge,pulled one earphone out of my ear and turned to look at Iggy.

He was looking at my ear...Probably trying to look me in the eye but seeing as his sight is...-ANYWAY!-He leaned his forehead against mine and sighed.

"What are you listening to?" he asked putting his hand on my cheek,

"_Knives and Pens _by _Black Veil Brides." _I stated,shoving the earphone that I had just taken out into his listened for a second and sighed _again_

"What is it Ig?" I sat up on the counter and pulled him over to me.

"You spend _way _too much time with Fang." He murmmered wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Why?" I whinged

"You are listening to _his _kind of music..." he grimaced

"We should change that now shouldn't we?" I giggled wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Hell yeah!" He grinned. "But first I need to see if Edward Cullen saves Bella from James or if she DIES!...I hope she dies but then again they probably wouldn't allow that."

He walked into the sitting room leaving me on my own.I pressed pause on my Ipod and threw it on the table.I strolled into the sitting room where the flock were watching the DVD.I used to think our sitting room was relatively big but when you try and squeze six bird kids into it,then me and Mom,well...That was sorta an issue...I looked over at them watching something that I could quote,line by line, for the first time in their lives.

Max sitting again _very _close to Fang with his arm around her shoulder on the love seat with Angel asleep on Max's lap,Nudge and Gazzy were watching the movie lying on thier stomachs on the ground,and Iggy was taking up a whole couch just staring up and the ceiling,listening to the movie was all he _could _do.I guess...

I snook around the back of the loveseat and sat on Iggys legs,he jumped but didn't say about ten minutes he pushed me off his lap, stood up,sat back down again,but this time he pulled me into his lap.I lay my head down in the crook of his neck and sighed,my eyelids growing my put his head down into my hair and rubbed my back.I drifted off to sleep but awoke when I felt someone jostle underneath me,I opened one eye to see that I was lying on top of Iggy with my head on his chest and my arms around his arms were around my waist and we were still on the couch,Max and Fang were still on the loveseat -though Angel,Gazzy and Nudge were gone,probably up to bed- and they were asleep,Max's head in Fangs lap and they were both _dead _to the world.I put my head back on Iggys chest and closed my eyes,begging for sleep to take over me again.

When it _finally _did,I started to dream a weird dream...And I awoke to the sound of someone screaming.

_**A.N. SORRY!But I think I have to put a disclaimer on the **_**Black Veil Brides songs...**_**I don't own them but I sooo wish I ,good looking musicians!**_

_**But anyhoo.I decided to clear this up**_

_**MAX is 16**_

_**FANG is 17**_

_**IGGY is 17 also**_

_**ELLA is 15**_

_**NUDGE is 14**_

_**GAZZY is 10**_

_**ANGEL is 8**_

_** is 34**_

_**JEB is DEAD**_

_**SO IS DYLAN COS HE GOT MAULED BY A BEAR,BUT THAT DIDN'T KILL HIM SO HE GOT THROWN OFF A CLIFF INTO THE OCEAN AND SHARKS ATE HIM.**_

_**SAM is 18**_

_**LISA is ALSO 19**_

_**and if I add anymore characters I will tell you their age!**_

_**emo peace out**_

_**PLEASE R&R**_

_**FANG-IGGY**_


	3. UPDATE

Sorry I haven't updated in a while BUTTTTTT!

I AM on Summer holidays and I have NOTHING better to do...And I just had two brain waves withing ten minutes so I am going to write them out,re-read them,re-type them and update them.

to readers of My Winged Angel; Your in l-u-c-k!I have a new twist in the plot and stuff mwahahaha :).I plan on putting some FAX into it and MORE Eggy!

to readers of If You Only Knew; You might not be so lucky...I am running out of ideas :( sorry but I will try!I am NOT going to discontinue it!.But it might take me a while.

Also to anyone who likes Skulduggery Pleasant.I am writing one about Fletchyrie!It's a work in progress and I will give out more details soon!

Emo Peace Out!

Aisling.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Iggy P.O.V.**_

I woke up to the chimes of the grandfather clock that was out in the hallway.I counted the ...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ugh!It should be illegal to be awake this early.I sighed and was about to sit up when I felt someone move on top of me.I stiffened till I remebered it was Ella.I tried to remeber how we got into this position -Me lying on the couch with my head on the arm,and Ella's head on my chest - then I rembered.

_*Flashback*_

_I had fallen asleep soon after Ella and had woken up after only a few minutes later with a cramp in my neck.I had pullen my legs up on the couch trying to not wake up the sleeping Ella.I spent a few minutes trying to fall asleep but I I started wondering why I couldn't sleep_

_"GOD DAMN IT!" one part of me thought "Why can't I sleep!"_

_"Cos of HER" another part of me thought " And the._

_"Or cos you're thinking about the bomb that you and Gazzy with the Converse!" snickered a more childish part of me._

_I shook both thoughts out of my head,Maybe a bit too roughly because Ella started stirring and woke up.I closed my eyes pretending to still be asleep,she moved her head and a while she moved her head back onto my chest and soon enough her genle snores joined Max and Fang's snores.I started thinking about what Max had said to me in the I started thinking about convincing Max to stay here at Ella's house for a I had to do was convince her Fangie-Poo that we should stay then _he'll _convince Max!I thought about that until I fell asleep._

_*Un-Flashback*_

What brought me out of my reviere was Max talking to someone -probably Fang- in a hushed tone out in the door opened and someone stormed it was,was sort of stomping so I knew it was just walked that way.I looked over in her direction to show her I was awake.

"Iggy,I was talking to Fang and we both agree that it would be a good idea if we _do _stay here for a while and go to would be good for Gazzy and Angel to have some I only agree to this if you don't hurt Ella at all!Mentally or Phisically!"

I grinned but then I had a thought "Wait Max do the others agree with this?"

I heard Max shuffle before she answered and a noise from over near the door.

"They don't know yet but Fang's going to get them now."

_**Fang P.o.v**_

I stood in the doorway while Max explained to Iggy what was going to Iggy had asked "Do the others agree with this?" Max had made a gesture with her hands that looked like she was shooting herself,I smirked and went to find the others.I found Angel,Nudge,Total and Akila in Nudge and Max's room watching a -ugh- romantic comedy,nothing would beat a horror movie with a couple of zombies getting beat up and blown though the door was left wide open and I could see everything,I still knocked and all four heads swung over in my direction.

"Max wants all of you guys in the sitting room." I ordered not waiting around to hear Nudge's complaints about having to turn off the DVD.

I already knew where Gazzy would take a deaf person not to hear the noise that was coming out of mine and Iggy's I opened the door Gazzy froze with one hand on Iggy's alarm clock and the other had pliers in them pulling the wires from the alarm clock.I sighed and he grinned sheepishly

"Max wants you in the sitting room."

"Crap she found out about her purple Converse didn't she!"

I froze mid-turn "Watch your language and what about them?"

"I used the rubber sole as a base for a bomb."

I shook my head and left the trailed behind went into the sitting room and we split went to sit on the ground beside Iggy's head -He looked up to the stupid pyro so much it was kinda funny - and I went and wrapped my arms around Max waist,she grinned and leant into me.I kissed her head and she started talking

"Well as you know.I told you guys that we would be leaving in a week or so? Well -"

"No!We have to leave sooner don't we!" Nudge interuppted her bottom lip sticking out as she pouted Max groaned.

"No,unfortunately not." there was a moment of confused silence. "We're staying for another while and we're going to school!Yay** note sarcasm) "**

Nudge and Angel exchanged a glance before jumping up off the couch and starting to scream and dance around the everyone jump and making Ella wake started giggling...Girls!

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**Okay sorry I haven't updated in awhle but I wrote this chapter and I thought I uploaded it but my laptop jacked up and it didnt post at all!Sorry :( I'll update sooner next time I swear!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Iggy P.O.V.**_

I woke up to the chimes of the grandfather clock that was out in the hallway.I counted the ...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ugh!It should be illegal to be awake this early.I sighed and was about to sit up when I felt someone move on top of me.I stiffened till I remebered it was Ella.I tried to remeber how we got into this position -Me lying on the couch with my head on the arm,and Ella's head on my chest - then I rembered.

_*Flashback*_

_I had fallen asleep soon after Ella and had woken up after only a few minutes later with a cramp in my neck.I had pulled my legs up on the couch trying to not wake up the sleeping Ella.I spent a few minutes trying to fall asleep but I I started wondering why I couldn't sleep_

_"GOD DAMN IT!" one part of me thought "Why can't I sleep!"_

_"Cos of HER" another part of me thought " And the._

_"Or cos you're thinking about the bomb that you and Gazzy with the Converse!" snickered a more childish part of me._

_I shook both thoughts out of my head,Maybe a bit too roughly because Ella started stirring and woke up.I closed my eyes pretending to still be asleep,she moved her head and a while she moved her head back onto my chest and soon enough her genle snores joined Max and Fang's snores.I started thinking about what Max had said to me in the I started thinking about convincing Max to stay here at Ella's house for a I had to do was convince her Fangie-Poo that we should stay then _he'll _convince Max!I thought about that until I fell asleep._

_*Un-Flashback*_

What brought me out of my reviere was Max talking to someone -probably Fang- in a hushed tone out in the door opened and someone stormed it was,was sort of stomping so I knew it was just walked that way.I looked over in her direction to show her I was awake.

"Iggy,I was talking to Fang and we both agree that it would be a good idea if we _do _stay here for a while and go to would be good for Gazzy and Angel to have some I only agree to this if you don't hurt Ella at all!Mentally or Phisically!"

I grinned but then I had a thought "Wait Max do the others agree with this?"

I heard Max shuffle before she answered and a noise from over near the door.

"They don't know yet but Fang's going to get them now."

_**Fang P.o.v**_

I stood in the doorway while Max explained to Iggy what was going to Iggy had asked "Do the others agree with this?" Max had made a gesture with her hands that looked like she was shooting herself,I smirked and went to find the others.I found Angel,Nudge,Total and Akila in Nudge and Max's room watching a -ugh- romantic comedy,nothing would beat a horror movie with a couple of zombies getting beat up and blown though the door was left wide open and I could see everything,I still knocked and all four heads swung over in my direction.

"Max wants all of you guys in the sitting room." I ordered not waiting around to hear Nudge's complaints about having to turn off the DVD.

I already knew where Gazzy would take a deaf person not to hear the noise that was coming out of mine and Iggy's I opened the door Gazzy froze with one hand on Iggy's alarm clock and the other had pliers in them pulling the wires from the alarm clock.I sighed and he grinned sheepishly

"Max wants you in the sitting room."

"Crap she found out about her purple Converse didn't she!"

I froze mid-turn "Watch your language and what about them?"

"I used the rubber sole as a base for a bomb."

I shook my head and left the trailed behind went into the sitting room and we split went to sit on the ground beside Iggy's head -He looked up to the stupid pyro so much it was kinda funny - and I went and wrapped my arms around Max waist,she grinned and leant into me.I kissed her head and she started talking

"Well as you know.I told you guys that we would be leaving in a week or so? Well -"

"No!We have to leave sooner don't we!" Nudge interuppted her bottom lip sticking out as she pouted Max groaned.

"No,unfortunately not." there was a moment of confused silence. "We're staying for another while and we're going to school!Yay** note sarcasm) "**

Nudge and Angel exchanged a glance before jumping up off the couch and starting to scream and dance around the everyone jump and making Ella wake started giggling...Girls!

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**Okay sorry I haven't updated in awhle but I wrote this chapter and I thought I uploaded it but my laptop jacked up and it didnt post at all!Sorry :( I'll update sooner next time I swear!**_


End file.
